Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Back to the '50s
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Third story in a series created by brave kid and me. When Strudel's time Machine malfunctions, sending the Pound Puppies and Kennel kittens back to 1959, the group has to figure out how to get home again while trying to foil an evil villain's plan and meeting a legendary creature. A nod to the movie Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.
1. Blast to the Past

**This is the third entry in a series brave kid more of which he and I will be working on together in the future(Pics of this story's caracters are also now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog). Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a peaceable day in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound(1), deep inside her lab, Strudel is tinkering on a new invention, with the help of her faithful assistants Toyoshiko, Mr. Nut Nut, and Sparky. Just then, her friends happen up to her. "Hi, Strudel. What'cha workin' on?" Lucky inquires.

"Well," the dachshund replies. "It's a machine that can take people back to any time period of their choosing."

"It's a very simple procedure," Toyoshiko adds, as she walks up to a control panel at the machine's side. "All a person needs to do is turn this dial to the time period of their choosing, press this large green button, and voila!"

"Well, that's very clever." replies an impressed Ace.

"A machine like this could be real handy-like." Patches notes.

"Yeah," Cupcake adds. "It could make history tests in school a whole lot easier!"

"I agree," Niblet replies. "'Spesh'ly since I'm completely against learnin' of any kind!"

"Well said, honey." replies Niblet's girlfriend Giblet(2), who's standing beside him. Giblet, like Niblet, is a large, wooly grey and white sheepdog who wears a pink and white gingham dress and matching bows above her ears; she already had a wonderful home of her own, but had come to visit her old friends, especially Niblet.

Rebound, who's sipping on a soda, runs up to the machine. "Say, Strudel, mind if I take a closer look, ple-OOPS!" she suddenly trips, spilling her soda all over the control panel!

The machine sparks, crackles, fizzes, and glows, as the dial spins madly. "Uh oh..." says a very concerned Rebound. All of a sudden, the dogs and cats are engulfed in a bright light, upon which they suddenly disappear.

Moments later, the group reappears on a street corner in the middle of a city. "Ughh...where are we?" Lucky groans.

"Or more likely, WHEN are we?" a puzzled Cookie inquires, looking all around her.

From the corner of his eye, Squeak spots a calendar in a store window. "June 15th, 1959." he reads.

"Whoa," an astounded Lucky states. "We've gone back to the '50s?"

"Yeah, and it looks like our clothes did, too." Squirt replies.

Lucky looks down at his clothes and is surprised to see that he's now wearing a green varsity jacket with a blue trim(3). "Hey, those are some really happenin' threads, man!" says Niblet, who's now wearing a red plaid jacket over a white t-shirt.

"Wow," says Cookie, who's now wearing a dark pink shirt with a collar, white pants, and a pair of purple earrings(4). "It looks like even our language went back in time."

"No, I jus' like sayin' that kinda stuff." replies Niblet. The other dogs and cats look at him oddly.

"Say, Strudel," inquires Squirt, who's now wearing a black sweater with a yellow trim, and a different pair of sunglasses. "How soon can the machine be fixed?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid," replies a concerned Strudel, who's now wearing a red, blue, and green plaid dress, matching bows above her ears, and a different pair of glasses. " Not only will it need to dry out for a bit, but the motor is completely fried."

"Well gee," muses Ace, who's now wearing an orange varsity jacket with a white trim. "Maybe we should look and see if we could find someone who could help."

"But who?" wonders Cupcake, who's now wearing a pink and blue cheerleader's outfit with a pink pawprint on the front(5).

"And where?" adds Patches, who's now wearing a light green shirt and pants, a black belt, and a different cap(6).

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucky notices a road sign reading, "CITY POUND-NEXT BLOCK." "Well say, there's a pound down the street," he says. "Maybe someone there can help us."

"A pound?" Cupcake echoes.

"I wonder if it's anything like ours." muses Rebound, who's now wearing a white dress with a red skirt, a red necktie, and red and white ribbons above her ears.

"Only one way ta find out," replies Squeak, who's now wearing a dark blue leather jacket over a red t-shirt, and a matching biker cap. "C'mon, guys!" The dogs and cats then hurry down the street in the direction of the pound.

(1)An alternate name for Shelter 17 in this continuity, a la Holly's Puppy Pound.

(2)She first appeared in the episode "When Niblet Met Giblet."

(3)Similar to Cooler's outfit in the movie, only with the colors reversed.

(4)Similar to Charlamange's outfit in the movie, only in different colors.

(5)Similar to Brighteyes' outfit in the movie, only in different colors.

(6)Similar to Whopper's outfit in the movie, only in a different color.


	2. New Friends and a New Pound

The dogs and cats presently arrive at the pound; looking up, they notice a banner reading "ADOPTION DAY" above the doorway. Upon setting foot inside, they observe dogs and cats hanging up balloons and streamers, sweeping up, and putting together refreshments. The pups giggle as they observe a kitten carrying a large bag of sugar over to a pitcher of lemonade, then falling in, a dachshund rapidly blowing up a large balloon, then ending up getting inflated by the balloon and floating away, and a kitten lifting up a puppy and sweeping dust under him.

Suddenly, a voice calls, "Hello, newcomers!" upon which they observe a tall, skinny blonde Afghan hound wearing a white dress with a pink skirt and a large pink bow on the side of her head walking up to them. "My name's Twiggy(1), and I welcome you all to our pound."

"Pleased to meet you, Twiggy," Lucky politely shakes her paw. "I'm Lucky, and these are the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please, follow me and I'll introduce you to the others."

Twiggy leads the group over to a corner where a rounded reddish-brown bloodhound with a white tailtip, wearing a red shirt, a pair of blue overalls, and a straw hat is sleeping. "This is Barlow(2)." She leans over and gently whispers in his ear, "Oh Barlow, we have visitors."

"Hunnh?" Barlow slowly wakes up. "Visitors?" he then drowsily climbs to his feet. "Why, what a fine group a' folks. Mighty pleased t'make yer acquaintance."

"I'll give this guy one thing, he's polite." Squirt whispers to Niblet, who nods in agreement.

Twiggy then leads the group over to a group of doghouses, standing next to which is a large plump orange tabby cat with a white snout and belly who's wearing a red shirt with a dark blue collar and a pair of glasses(3). "And this is Prince(4)."

"Welcome, enchanted to meet you all." Prince replies politely.

"And quite a pleasure to meet you, too." replies Strudel.

"Those two seem to have a lot in common." Cookie muses.

All of a sudden, they hear, "Hi, Twiggy!" upon which they whip around to see three little pups hurrying up to them. One is a black and white French bulldog who's wearing a red sweater with a yellow trim, another is a blonde Corgi pup with a white snout, belly, and tailtip, wearing a blue sweater vest with a green trim over a white t-shirt, and the third is a white puppy with a dark and mocha brown spots, a brownish-orange snout, and a tuft of dark brown hair on top of her head, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a chameleon decal on the front, light green jeans, and a dark purple barette in her hair.

"Friends," Twiggy states. "I'd like for you to meet Bobo(5)," she motions toward the bulldog pup. "Chauncey(5)," she motions toward the Corgi pup. "And Camelia(6)." she motions toward the spotted pup.

The Pup Club excitedly hurry up to the trio. "Oh boy, a buncha' new pups!" Rebound exclaims.

"Would you guys like to be our super peachy-keen friends?" Cupcake inquires.

"We could go play in th' park later, yeah, yeah!" Patches adds.

"I say, friends, that sounds most delightful." Chauncey replies politely.

"We'd jus' love t'be friends with you." Bobo adds.

"Yeah, and playing in th' park sounds super peachy-keen!" adds Camellia.

"Hey," remarks a taken-aback Cupcake. "Why'd she just copy me?"

"Oh, that's jus' what Camellia does," Bobo replies accomodatingly. "She imitates everybody."

"Oh, pardon me." Cupcake says.

"No biggie." replies Camellia.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Twiggy suddenly says. "There's one more group I'd like you to meet." She leads the dogs and cats over to a far corner of the pound, where a mama Golden Retriever and her three newborn pups are sitting in a large doggie basket. The mama dog has a wispy lock of hair on top of her head and wears a dark pink dress with a white apron(7), and the pups, who are all different shades of gold, wear different colored t-shirts, and diapers; one pup wears a pink dress. "This is Miss Petunia and her puplings Cinnamon, Lulu, and Velvet Belly(8)."

"But you can call me Velvie," the third pupling replies. "Evwebody does."

"Say, maybe when they're a little older, they'd like to be in our club, too." Rebound muses.

"A club? Oh boy!" Lulu exclaims.

"We'd wuv to." Cinnamon adds.

"Well, it's certainly been a pleasure meeting you all." Lucky says.

"Say," Cookie inquires curiously. "I don't mean to be nosy, but just out of curiosity, who owns this pound?"

"Why, our owners Luke and Maddie do," Twiggy replies. "They're at the museum now, telling people about Adoption Day."

"Can we meet them, please?" requests Cupcake.

"Why certainly! Follow me, please." Twiggy then leads the group out the front gate.

The dogs and cats presently arrive at the museum, where a teenage boy with a short black crewcut, wearing a blue jacket with red accents over a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown sneakers, and a teenage girl with long reddish-brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a pale pink dress with a blue poodle skirt and black Mary Janes with white socks, stand by the door, each holding a puppy and kitten in one arm and waving to people passing by with their other arm. "That's right, everyone," the boy, Luke, says. "It's Adoption Day at the pound!"

"Come adopt a puppy or purry today." the girl, Maddie adds.

"Gee, they seem like awfully nice sorts." Fluffy, who's now wearing a yellow t-shirt, pink jeans, and gold hoop earrings notes.

"They remind me of Dot..." Squirt says wistfully.

Luke and Maddie then turn around to see Twiggy and the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens standing next to them. "Why hello, Twiggy, fancy meeting you here," Maddie politely greets her. "I see you've made some new friends."

"These are the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens." Twiggy replies.

"Pleased to meet you," Luke says. "Would you all like to come with us to see the Rosetta Bone?"

"Rosetta Bone?" Cupcake echoes.

"It's the artifact that gives us Puppy Power." Twiggy replies.

"Cool!" Patches exclaims. "We'd love to see it!"

"Please, follow us."

Luke and Maddie lead the dogs and cats inside the museum; they enter the ancient Egypt exhibit, in the middle of which, inside a glass case, is a bone carved out of stone, covered with hieroglyphics. Niblet licks his lips, "Yum, is that a biscuit?"

"Not quite," Twiggy notes. "In fact trying to eat this might give you a toothache. This artifact was discovered in ancient Egypt by King Tut's dog, upon which humans, dogs, and cats soon gained the ability to understand each other's language."

"Fascinating," Kugel, who's now wearing a white dress with a black skirt muses wistfully. "So, this is where Puppy Power comes from."

"Yes," Twiggy continues. "The Bone is said to have been guarded by the legendary beast Saspooch in ancient times; legend has it that one day, an ancestor of Saspooch will return to guard the bone."

A skeptical look crosses Squirt's face. "Aw, that's prob'ly nuthin' but a rumor."

"You never know," Strudel replies knowingly. "More amazing things have happened."

Little do they know however, that a shadowy figure is lurking behind them, watching their every move. "Yes..." the figure sneers in a sinister voice. "And soon the bone and the secret of Puppy Power will be mine, ALL MINE!"

(1)She first appeared in the episode, "Taboo."

(2)He first appeared in the episode, "Barlow."

(3)His outfit is a combination of Hairball and Howler's outfits in the movie.

(4)He first appeared in the episode, "Fright at he Museum."

(5)They both first appeared in the episode, "Once a Ralph, Always a Ralph."

(6)She first appeared in the episode, "There's something about Camellia."

(7)Her appearance is similar to Colette's in the movie.

(8)She and her puppies first appeared in the episode, "Pound Preemies"; I added the name Lulu.


	3. Rockin' and Rollin'

The group returns to the pound where a large crowd of people are gathered for Adoption Day; Prince seats himself at a small purple piano and begins to play a tune, as Twiggy picks up a microphone and begins to sing:

"_Tra-la-la, tra-la-la,(1)  
You're as sweet as a candy bar,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-li,  
I'm so happy that I could cry!_

_Tra-la-la, tra-la-la,  
You're as cute as a movie star,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-lo,  
I'd be crazy to let you go._

_Tra-la-la, tra-la-loo,  
Al my lovin' is just for you,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-laa,  
I won't whistle 'cause I don't know how, so I'm singin',_

_Tra-la-la, tra-la-la,  
I love you just the way you are,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-lee,  
I'm as happy as I can be!_

_Tra-la-la, tra-la-la,  
You're as cute as a movie star,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-lo,  
I'd be crazy to let you go.  
_  
_Tra-la-la, tra-la-loo,  
All my lovin' is just for you,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-laa,  
I won't whistle 'cause I don't know how, so I'm singin',_

_Tra-la-la, tra-la-la,  
I love you just the way you are,  
Tra-la-la, tra-la-lee,  
I'm as happy as I can be!_

_Tra-la-la-la-la-LA!_"

All of the dogs and cats dance about merrily as Twiggy sings; Giblet, who's wearing a white dress with a dark pink skirt and dark pink bows, holds paws with Niblet as they dance. "You dance divinely, honey." she says sweetly, upon which Niblet smiles contentedly and blushes.

Twiggy turns to Lucky, "Say, would you like take a turn singing?"

"Well, sure," the grey dog obliges. "In fact, I know a song that might help out Adoption Day."

"Lovely!" Twiggy hands the microphone to Lucky, upon which he dons a pair of pointy red sunglasses(2); Squirt picks up a nearby guitar and begins strumming away on it as the other Pound Puppies and Kennel kittens gather behind Lucky, who begins to sing(To the tune of "Johnny B. Goode")(3):

"_Weeeell, We got ourselves some puppies and some purries, too,_

_Many different shapes and sizes and breeds, too,_

_So, come down to the pound and pick one for your own,_

_'Cause every single one needs a lovin' home,_

_You and your pet will be the best of friends,_

_And never be lonely again,"_

Others: "_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...Lucky B. Goode._"

"_You can hug 'em, you can pet 'em, you can walk 'em, too,_

_Take 'em to the park and they'll play with you,_

_Come adopt one now, show them some love,_

_You'll be the perfect friend they've been dreamin' of,_

_Adoption Day is here, there's no time to wait,_

_So please don't hesitate,"_

Others: "_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...go, Lucky, go,_

_Go...Lucky B. Goode_"

(Squirt continues to jam on the guitar as Niblet accompanies him on the piano.)

Rebound(speaking): "Whoo! Go for it, Lucky!"

Camelia(speaking): "Yeahh, let's get down!"

Cupcake(speaking while merrily twirling with a hula hoop): "Hot dog! Whoop-de-doo!"

"_You can name 'em, you can feed 'em, you can teach 'em tricks,_

_So come down to the pound today and take your pick,_

_People have been comin' from miles around,_

_To adopt our pups and kitties 'till the sun goes down,_

_Having a family would be their delight,_

_So come pick a pet tonight!_"

Others: "_Go, go, go, Lucky, go,_

_Go, go, go, Lucky, go,_

_Go, go, go, Lucky, go,_

_Go, go, go, Lucky, go,_

_Yeah...Lucky B. Goode._"

The dogs and cats all dance around happily to Lucky's song. "Love your music, Lucky," Twiggy says. "I'm sure that a lot more people will be coming here for Adoption Day now."

Lucky smiles. "Always happy to do our bit for our fellow animals."

(1)This song was originally sung by the legendary Georgia Gibbs.

(2)Resembling the sunglasses Cooler wore in the "At the Pound" sequence in the movie.

(3)I've added this song with brave kid in mind, because "Johnny B. Goode" is his favorite '50s song. :)


	4. A Mysterious Visitor

Suddenly, as the music stops, a sinister-looking figure bursts through the pound's front gates. He's a tall, skinny man with a hook nose and spiky black sideburns, wearing a black silk tuxedo, matching pants, and a red bowtie. "Ah, hello, friends, I've come to adopt some puppies. May I take a look around, please?"

"Please feel free." Luke replies obligingly, trying to hide his astonishment.

"Thank you." The strange man looks all around until his gaze falls on four brown, black and white spotted pitbull pups. His eyes light up. "Ahh, yes these will be perfect, perfect!" He scoops them all up and hugs them. "Oh, what dear little things!"

The Pup Club look at the man skeptically. "Somethin' smells pretty fishy 'bout that guy." Rebound states.

Patches sniffs the air. "Mmn. I don't smell nuthin'." His friends look at him oddly.

The strange man continues to cuddle the puppies. "Such sweet, cuddly little darlings! Oh, I simply MUST have them all!" He then traipses over to the registration desk and gently places the pups in a basket.

"Wonder why he wants so many..." Cupcake muses.

As Luke hands the strange man an adoption paper, Cookie turns to Maddie. "I uh, think you'd better talk to that guy."

Maddie walks casually up to the mysterious man. "Uhm, excuse me sir, but I do hope that you understand what a great responsibility a pet can be."

"Of course, dear, I understand completely." the stranger takes a deep breath, then suddenly begins sniffling and sneezes, "Ah...ahh...ACHOO! Oh no, there must be cats here. I'm ALLERGIC to cats!"

"Sorry about that, sir," Maddie gently scoops up the cats and carries them away. "Nothing personal, purries, but you'll have to leave for a bit."

"Yes yes," the mysterious man continues, as he signs the adoption paper. "I shall like to adopt these puppies and-" He suddenly looks over his shoulder and sees Camelia imitating everything he does. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT YOU...lovely, sweet little puppy, ah heh."

"Are you sure you can give the pups a proper home?" Maddie inquires.

"Of course, my dear. I'll take good care of them." as he's walking out the door, the group hears the stranger say, "Really, really good care of them." punctuating his sentence with an evil laugh.

A concerned look crosses Miss Petunia's face. "I have a bad feeling about that man."

"We got a bad feelin' about him too," Rebound states. "We'd better check this out." Upon which the Pup Club traipse through the front gates.

"Oh, please be careful, dears." Miss Petunia calls after them.

"We certainly will, Miss." Cupcake calls back.

"Please don't worry." Patches adds.


	5. McEvil's Evil Scheme

Meanwhile, in a truck outside the museum, two figures are seated in the back, eating a large French bread sandwich. One was very large and fat, with short black hair, and a little black goatee, wearing a brown gatsby cap, a matching leather jacket, a white t-shirt that shows his belly button, dark blue jeans, black boots, and dark brown fingerless gloves. The other is tall and skinny with a long, pointed nose and shaggy blonde hair, wearing a floppy blue gatsby cap that covers his eyes, a matching leather jacket, a red sweater, black jeans, brown boots, and a long yellow and orange striped scarf(1). "Now, don't forget, ya promised me half." the fat one says.

"Sure thing, Slim." the skinny one replies. The fat one, Slim, then begins gobbling the sandwich up, upon which the skinny one cuts a slice off of the end, which Slim then snatches up and eats.

"Thanks, Jumbo."

At that moment, Slim and Jumbo hear evil laughter, upon which they turn to see the mysterious figure from earlier approaching them. "How'd it go, boss?" Slim inquires.

"Splendid, splendid, Those naive children didn't suspect a thing. Now for the first step in my plan, which is to take these PUPPIES back to my lair; after a few minutes in my Nastifier, these gentle puppies will be transformed into vicious guard dogs," He dumps the puppies into a cage.

"Great, boss," Jumbo replies. "But we don't got nothin' ta guard."

"Ah, but we WILL, as soon as you two steal the Rosetta Bone for me. By then these whiny whelps will be SLOBBERING KILLER BRUTES, and no one will be able to stop me! And I, Martin McEvil, shall RULE THE WORLD!" McEvil punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh.

The Pup Club, who have been hiding behind the truck the whole time, gasp in horror. "Oh no!"

The pups then rush back to the pound; unfortunately, they hadn't been looking where they were going and end up crashing into Lucky, who was carrying a stack of adoption papers. "Uh oh, sorry, Lucky." Cupcake, who has a paper wrapped around her head like a turban, says dolefully. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, kids, I'm fine," the grey dog, who has a paper folded into a pirate's hat on his head, replies. "What's the problem?"

"We followed that guy who was at the pound earlier," Rebound, who has a paper folded into a party hat on her head, states. "He was MEAN to those puppies he adopted!"

"He's also plannin' t'have these two guys steal the Rosetta Bone from the museum." adds Patches, who has a paper folded into a top hat on his head.

At that moment, Cookie traipses up to them. "Now, you kids should know better that to make up such wild stories."

"B-b-b-but we really saw it!" Cupcake protests.

"Sure, kids, sure." Lucky says disbelievingly.

"You kids run along and play now." Cookie says as she and Lucky leave.

The pups exchange disdainful looks. "We know it's true, we all saw it!" Patches exclaims indignantly.

"Well, I guess there's just one thing to do," Rebound states. "We'll have to take matters into our own paws."

"YEAH!" the Pup Club cheer in unison, as they then hurry away.

The pups follow Slim and Jumbo into the museum and hide behind several displays. They watch as the two crooks, disguised as janitors, clumsily make their way over to the Rosetta Bone display, and suck the bone up with what looks like an odd-looking vacuum cleaner. As Slim picks the bone up, Jumbo accidentally bumps into him, causing him to drop it on the floor and break. The pups look on in shock, "Uh oh..." As a piece of the bone falls at the pups' feet, Patches quickly snatches it up, and the three of them begin running away. "Hey, come back here, you little mutts!" the two crooks yell, as they chase after them.

(1)Their appearances are based on those of Flack and Tubbs, the two dognappers from the '85 special, and their personalities are based on those of Lumpy and Bones, the henchmen of Marvin McNasty in the movie. Slim's appearance is also somewhat based on that of Lloyd the dogcatcher from Disney's Bolt.


	6. Oh No! Puppy Power's Gone!

Meanwhile, back at the pound, a concerned Luke and Maddie approach Miss Petunia and inquire, "Have you seen the pups?"

"I saw them running after-ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff."

Prince them opens his mouth to explain further, but all that comes out is, "Mmreowww."

"What's happening?" says a perplexed Luke.

"Something's wrong, I can't understand Prince or Miss Petunia." says a very worried Maddie.

"Oh dear, I can't understand Luke and Maddie." says a concerned Twiggy.

"Somehow, we must have lost puppy power!" Lucky states. The other dogs and cats gasp in horror.

Prince rubs his chin, "But how?"

Meanwhile, at the museum, the Pup Club are still hurrying toward the museum's front door. "This isn't good," a concerned Rebound states, looking at the broken piece of Rosetta Bone in Patches' paws. "We gotta tell Lucky and the others!"

The pups manage to escape the museum and evade the baddies; as they're hurrying back to the pound, Slim turns to Jumbo and says, "We gotta get the other piece of da bone back from them pups; if we glue the two halves back together, McEvil prob'ly won't even notice." The two baddies then hop onto a motorbike by the edge of the curb and take off after the pups.

All of the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, save for Miss Petunia, then hurry off to find the pups, upon which the pups return to the pound. Cupcake motions toward the front gate, "Help, they're after us!"

"Who is?" Miss Petunia inquires. Suddenly, Slim and Jumbo burst through the front gate. "THEM!" Patches exclaims.

The two baddies motor after them; the pups quickly rush out of the way, but Patches trips and accidentally sends the piece of Rosetta Bone he's holding flying into the puplings' basket. Slim pulls the motorbike over and looks around, "Hey, where'd it go?"

"It's in da basket." Jumbo motions toward same.

"I'll get it." Slim sneers nastily.

Upon seeing Slim going toward her puppies, an angry Miss Petunia barks, snarls, and growls. "Uh oh," a worried Slim begins to sweat profusely. "Uhm, why don't you get it, Jumbo?" Miss Petunia then fiercely chases him off.

A rather apprehensive Jumbo makes his way toward the puppies' basket, reaches in, and retrieves the bone. "Got it!" Seeing this, Miss Petunia snarls angrily, leaps up, and bites Jumbo on the seat of his pants. "OW! OOH! I'M LOSIMG MY MIND!" Jumbo hollers and hops up and down.

"Whoa, whoa, Jumbo, what's eatin' you?" Slim says.

"That's what I'd like ta know." Jumbo groans.

"Here, lemme take care a'that for ya." Slim takes out the vacuum again and tries to suck up Miss Petunia; the Pup Club gasp at this sight, "MISS PETUNIA!"

"I'll stop 'em!" Patches snarls and pounces at the baddies; unfortunately, he's then quickly sucked up by the vacuum. "Gotcha, ya meddlin' mutt!" Slim sneers; he then sucks up Miss Petunia(Much to Jumbo's relief). "Ha, now we gotta doggie bag!"

"Patches!" Cupcake gasps.

"Oh no, we gotta save him!" Rebound despairs.

Slim turns to Jumbo, holding the Rosetta Bone piece. "A'right, now where's da other half?"

"That IS da other half."

An annoyed look crosses Slim's face. "I mean da OTHER other half."

"Oh...that...It's back at da museum."

"What?!" Slim exclaims in shock. "Don't you got any brains? We gotta get back ta dat museum 'n get da other half a'da bone before da boss finds out!" The two baddies then hop back on the bike and motor away.


	7. To Save Our Friends

A group of worried looking cops gather at the museum as the dogs and cats, along with Luke and Maddie, gather at the Rosetta Bone display and look sadly at the broken piece of bone. "This isn't good." says Tiny, who's wearing a green sweater with a darker green trim.

"You said it, Tiny," Cookie replies. "Without the other piece of the Rosetta Bone, people and cats and dogs won't be able to talk to each other any more."

"It'll be just like in ancient times." Squirt adds dolefully.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," a determined Lucky states. "We'll have to find the other half of the bone and put it back together."

Suddenly, the group hears a whimpering sound. Twiggy lifts her right ear, "Listen...it's the puplings."

"Something bad must have happened." says a concerned Barlow.

"We'd better hurry back to the pound, fast!" Lucky says urgently, upon which the dogs and cats then hurry back to the pound.

A concerned look crosses Maddie's face. "I'm not sure what Lucky said, Luke, but it sure sounded serious. Come on, let's go!" The two teenagers then hurry after the group.

Upon arriving back at the pound, the group is shocked to see Miss Petunia's puppies by themselves in the basket. "Oh no," Strudel gasps. "Miss Petunia is missing and her babies are all alone!"

Little Cinnamon looks up at the group, "Bad men come."

"They take Mommy and Patches." Lulu adds.

"And bone." adds Velvie.

The group gasps, "Oh no!" "They've been dognapped!"

"This is bad," a worried Maddie states. "Only the babies' mother knows how to take care of them."

"Without her, they'll starve!" Luke adds.

At that moment, Rebound and Cupcake rush out of hiding. "Lucky! Guys! We got bad news!" Rebound pants.

"Two guys broke into the pound and-" Cupcake begins.

"Dognapped Patches and Miss Petunia, we know," Lucky replies. He turns to Niblet, "Niblet, I'd like you to send out a 'Howl-O-Gram.'"

"Sure thing, Lucky." The big sheepdog climbs up onto some garbage cans by the pound's fence and sends a message in dog-speak via a series of barks and howls; the message reaches a Fox Terrier in a house down the street, who then passes it down to a mongrel in a nearby alley, who passes it to an English Setter standing in the front yard of a house across the street, who passes it to a German Shepherd lying down by a gas station and so on.

Lucky listens intently as the dogs send a reply; he then rejoins the group. "A fat guy and a skinny guy are headed out of town on a motorcycle; one of the dogs downtown says she heard whimpering coming from the backseat. It must be Miss Petunia and Patches."

"Miss Petunia's babies will be orphans!" Cupcake weeps.

"And Puppy Power will be lost forever-and Patches, too!" Rebound despairs.

"Don't worry, guys," a determined Lucky replies. "We'll rescue them and the bone; we'll have to go into the woods."

"The woods?!" Ace exclaims. "But, that's where the Saspooch lives!"

"Oh no," Niblet despairs. "The saspooch'll get 'em for sure!"

"I already told you guys," Squirt replies indignantly. "There ain't no such thing as the Saspooch!"

"Well, Saspooch or no, we've got a big task ahead of us," Lucky states. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"Yeah!" the others all cheer.

Twiggy turns to the group, "We'll stay here and hold down the fort, just in case those shifty characters come back."

"All right, guys," Lucky replies. "But please stay safe."

"We will." Barlow replies.

"Don't worry about a thing." Prince adds.

"Okay." Lucky and the others then set off for the forest.


	8. Into the Woods

Meanwhile, back at McEvil's lair, Slim and Jumbo are busily scrubbing down the Nastifier while a sad Patches and Miss Petunia sit in a cage nearby. "Don't worry, Miss Petunia," the Dalmatian pup says bravely. "I've figured out a plan for us to get outta here, save for one tiny detail."

"What do you have in mind?" Miss Petunia inquires.

"Well, you see...that was the detail I hadn't figured out."

At that moment, Jumbo walks up to the cage; the dogs gasp in horror, but are soon relieved to see that he was only picking a scrub brush up off of a hanger on the wall. While Jumbo isn't looking, Patches snitches a key from a keyring tied to his belt. Presently, McEvil enters the room. "All right," he adresses his henchmen. "Put those miserable mangy mongrels in my mean machine." Suddenly, he then observes that the dogs are missing from the cage. "No! They've escaped with the bone! After them, you imbecils!"

"Sure thing, boss." reply Slim and Jumbo, as they hurry toward the door.

Patches and Miss Petunia stroll through a clearing in the woods. "Are you sure we're going the right way, Patches?" the Golden Retriever inquires.

"Sure I'm sure, we've been in tougher spots than this before. Why, I remember just the other day-WHOA!" The Dalmatian pup's sentence is cut short as he falls into a large hole in the ground.

A concerned Miss Petunia rushes up to him, noticing upon closer examination that the hole was a giant paw print. "Are you okay, Patches?"

"I'm fine, Miss Petunia, please don't worry."

The Golden Retriever gently helps the Dalmatian pup out of the hole and they both run and hide beneath an old tree; Miss Petunia hides the piece of Rosetta Bone in one of her apron's pockets for safe keeping. Just then, they hear a loud rumbling roar. "Wh-what was that?!" Patches stammers.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, it was probably just the wind, or some squirrels or something."

"Maybe so, but I'll check just in case." the Dalmatian pup peeks over some bushes and sees an enormous furry shadow passing by them; he gasps in shock, then hurries back to the hiding place. "I-it was the Saspooch, the really and truly Saspooch!"

"Now, Patches Dear, I'm sure it was just your imagination. The Saspooch is only a legend."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm not taking any chances. We'd better go!" The two dogs then hurry away.

Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are trekking through the dark forest, when suddenly they hear a noise and stop short. "W-wh-wh-what was THAT?!" Niblet stammers.

"I-it coulda' been the Saspooch!" Cupcake shudders.

"L-l-l-let's turn back." Squeak shivers.

"No, we need to keep going," Fluffy replies seriously. "We need to save our friends."

Just then, Patches and Miss Petunia meet up with them. "Patches!" "Miss Petunia!" the group exclaims delightedly.

Rebound and Cupcake hurry up to their friend and embrace him in a big hug. "Oh Patches, we're so glad you're safe! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm happy to see you guys again, too," the Dalmatian pup replies. "I hope you didn't run into th' Saspooch."

"No, not at all." Cupcake replies.

"Though this forest was kinda' scary." Rebound adds.

"And we're so glad to see you safe, too, Miss Petunia." says Strudel.

"My babies, are they all right?"

"They're quite well, Miss Petunia, but we'll have to get back to the pound soon so you can care for them." Cookie replies.

Patches walks up to the group. "I thought I saw th' Saspooch in th' woods back there."

"Aw, Patches," Squirt replies disdainfully. "The Saspooch ain't not nothin' but a legend."

"But honestly, I really did see the Saspooch."

"I'm sure you jus' imagined it," Giblet replies. "It was prob'ly jus' th' wind, or some squirrels or sumthin'." Patches stares blankly.

"Well, the important thing is that we all got back together safely," Lucky states. "Now we'll need to put the bone back together and save Puppy Power."

Unfortunately, no sooner had he said this when two hands reach out of a nearby bush and snatch up Patches and Miss Petunia. "Tryin' ta get away wit' da bone, huh?" says Slim, who's holding open a burlap sack for Jumbo to dump the dogs in. "Well, you won't get away wit' dis!" Jumbo drops Patches and Miss Petunia in the bag. "Now, let's go, Muttonhead!" Slim exclaims, upon which they hop on the motorbike and drop the dogs in a basket behind them.

The Puppies and Kittens peek out angrily from behind the bushes. "Come on, gang, let's get 'em!" Lucky exclaims, upon which the dogs and cats chase after the motorbike, fiercely growling and hissing.

Jumbo looks over his shoulder. "Uh oh! We better put a motor to it!"

"You got it!" Slim shifts the motorbike into high gear; he should have really been watching where he was going, because as soon as he rounds the bend, he drives the bike down a steep, rocky hill. "WHOOOOAAAAOOOOAAOOOOAAOOOAAA!" the two baddies wail, as they skid out of control down the hill, barely missing hitting a tree in the middle of the road, hit a bump, and go careening off a ledge. The dogs and cats stop at the edge of the hill, just to see Slim and Jumbo go flying into an old abandoned mine, yelling, "WHOOOOOOA, MOMMY!" As they crash into the mine, Slim says, "Uh, I mean, help."

"Too late." Cookie says with a smile.


	9. Mine Alone

"All right, gang, get ready to charge." Lucky says.

"But Lucky, we don't know what we're running into." An apprehensive Cookie replies.

"Don't worry, I've got this all under control." Lucky replies, as the dogs and cats then charge down the hill and into the mine; unfortunately, Lucky's logic is soon proven wrong when the group quickly slide down a mineshaft, grabbing onto a rope before they hit bottom. Before Niblet can fall, the baddies quickly capture him.

"Niblet!" Giblet cries.

"Ha, gotcha!" Slim sneers, as he drops the sheepdog in the bag. "The boss'll love it, another guard dog for a present!"

Tears well up in Giblet's eyes. "Oh, poor Niblet..."

"Don't cry, Giblet," Fluffy says consolingly "We'll save him and the others as well."

"Don't worry, gang," Lucky says, "Just follow me."

"Seems like that's what got us inta' this mess in the first place." Squirt mumbles under his breath.

The group climbs slowly up the rope; upon hearing a noise below them, Tiny glances down. "L-L-Lucky, there's sumthin' movin' down there!"

The Puppies and Kittens all look down and see several large fierce looking rats with sharp teeth and glowing eyes below them. "RATS!" They watch in horror as one of the rats crawls up and begins to chew the rope. "We'll have to scare them off," Lucky states. "Everyone, start barking and meowing!"

The dogs then begin barking and growling, and the cats begin meowing and hissing(1), which fortunately deters the rats. Tiny mops his brow, "Pfew." Unfortunately, the rope had already been thoroughly chewed at that point, and as Lucky reaches the chewed area, the rope tears apart and the group finds themselves falling!

Suddenly, a pair of furry orange paws reach down and snatch the end of the rope in the nick of time. "Gotcha!" Lucky looks up to see Prince holding the rope. "Pfew, thanks, Prince, we really owe you."

"No problem." the orange cat replies, as he pulls the group up; Barlow, Twiggy, Bobo, Chauncey and Camellia are standing behind him, helping.

The group gathers together on the surface. "I don't know how we can thank you all enough," says a very grateful Kugel. "You saved our lives!"

"Aw shucks, Ma'am, t'werent nothin'." Barlow replies modestly.

"We'd do anything for our friends." Twiggy adds. "But we'd better hurry, Miss Petunia's puplings need their mother."

Back at McEvil's lair, a sad Niblet, Patches, and Miss Petunia sit in a cage. "Sure wish Lucky was here," Niblet says sadly. "He always has some kinda' plan."

"Don't worry, Niblet," replies a determined Patches. "We escaped before, so maybe we can do it again."

Unfortunately, any plans for escape were soon scuttled as McEvil walks up to them with two vicious sharp-toothed pitbulls(Who had previously been the pups McEvil had adopted at the pound) leading on. "Yes, my evil guard dogs, you are about to have three new playmates." The evil villain locks the cage and removes the dogs. "Now, into the Nastifier with you!" He promptly tosses the three dogs into the machine, which crackles and sparks with electricity; shortly thereafter, Niblet, Patches, and Miss Petunia come out with angry scowls on their faces, growling and snarling viciously. McEvil gives a nasty laugh at this.

(1)Howl, dogs, howl away, yowl, cats, yowl away!


	10. The Legend Is Real!

Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, having exited the mine, are now in the middle of the swamp, standing by a wooden bridge. "Are you sure they went in there?" Bobo inquires.

"Pretty sure," Rebound sniffs the air. "I picked up their scent going this way"

"Let's hurry, guys," Lucky starts down the bridge. "We need to find them before it's too late."

"But what about the Saspooch?" a worried Tiny says. "It could be in those woods, just waiting to eat us up!"

"Don't worry, Tiny," Strudel replies. "The Saspooch is nothing but a legend."

"I jus' hope th' Saspooch knows that." the big furry cat mumbles under his breath.

The group treks along the bridge into the swamp; suddenly, they hear a loud, low howl. "Th-there's that noise again." Rebound stammers.

"And it's gettin' closer," shudders Cupcake. "I'm scared."

"Don't be afraid, guys," Lucky says. "It's probably just the wind."

"Just the wind? Just the wind?! IT'S NEVER JUST THE WIND!" Squirt exclaims.

"Even so, I'm sure it isn't anything dangerous." Giblet states.

"I sure hope you guys are right..." the Chihuahua mumbles apprehensively.

"There's no need for concern, guys," Lucky states. "We'll all be perfectly sa-" His reassurance is cut short as the bridge falls out and the dogs and cats fall into the water with a SPLASH!

Barlow splashes and flounders fearfully. "H-h-help, Ah can't swim!"

Spying what appears to be a vine hanging down, Ace quickly grabs on. "Quick, everyone, grab hold of a vine and pull yourselves up!" he says, upon which the dogs and cats quickly do.

Chauncey, observing that the vines are brown and somewhat furry, says, "Hmm...rather odd-looking vines."

Suddenly, the group is mysteriously whipped into the air and plopped back onto the bridge; they look up in horror to see a huge, snarling hairy creature the size of a small building towering over them. "It's...it's...it's...THE SASPOOCH!" they all scream.

"The Saspooch? Where?" the creature looks up out of the shadows; he's a massive brown shaggy dog, with hair falling in his eyes.

Twiggy screams and begins to run away, upon which the Saspooch gently catches her. "Don't be scared, Miss, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I may look big, but I'm only a puppy."

"A puppy?" the Afghan Hound echoes.

"If he's a puppy, how big must his parents be?" wonders Rebound.

"I'm nothing but a lonely puppy without a home, or any friends..." A silvery tear drips from the giant dog's eye as he begins his song(To the tune of, "Tears on my Pillow):

"_You've prob'ly heard of me,  
And all the tales are true,  
But what you might not know,  
Is that I've been lonely, too,_

_Please give me a chance,  
Because I'm a puppy just like you-ou-ou-ou-ou_."

Others: "_You-ou-ou-ou_."

"_If I could find a home,  
I wouldn't hesitate,  
A family of my own,  
Boy, that would just be great!_

_Please give me a chance,  
Because I'm a puppy just like you-ou-ou-ou-ou_."

Others: "_You-ou-ou-ou_."

"_This forest is so lonely,_  
_No little girls or boys,  
Having a home and friends to love  
Would fill my heart with joy._

_If I could find a home,  
I wouldn't hesitate,  
A family of my own,  
Boy, that would just be great!_

_Please give me a chance,  
Because I'm a puppy just like you-ou-ou-ou-ou_."

Others: "_You-ou-ou-ou_."

Saspooch: "_Ohhhhohhhohohhohhohh_."

Others: "_You-ou-ou-ou_."

Saspooch: "_Oooooooh._.."

"You see," the Saspooch continues. "I have no friends or family. This forest is such a lonely place."

Sad looks cross the Puppies and Kittens' faces. "Ohhhh."

"Poor guy," Rebound, Cupcake and Camelia run up to the giant dog and embrace him in a big hug. " We'll be your friends. We like you!"

"You mean, you really like me? And you wanna be my friends?"

"Uh huh." Lucky replies.

The Saspooch's face lights up. "You've just made me one happy puppy! Is there anything I can ever do for you?"

"Well, we do have a bit of a problem," Cookie replies. "The Rosetta Bone has been stolen by an evil villain and our other friends have been dognapped."

"Well, what are friends for?" The Saspooch sniffs the air, then motions to a path to the left, going up a hill. "They went that way."


	11. Love Truly Conquers All

Saspooch, carrying the dogs and cats on his back, treks through the forest until he finally reaches McEvil's lair. He sits down gently, allowing the group to climb down. "Hmm," Lucky muses, as they traipse up to the front door. "Something doesn't feel quite right here..." He's unfortunately proven right as a trapdoor opens up under their feet. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Saspooch runs up to the trapdoor. "Oh no! I gotta save my friends!" He attempts to climb down the trap door, but it proves to be too small for him. "Guess all I can do is wait outside for them to come back." He then runs around to the back of the castle.

Inside the lair, the Puppies and Kittens slide down a long chute and land in McEvil's lair. The evil villain, followed closey behind by his henchmen, rubs his hands schemingly. "Well, well, what a pleasant surprise! More candidates for my evil guard dog army!" At once, Niblet, Patches, and Miss Petunia step out from behind him, fiercely growling and snarling.

"Niblet!" Giblet cries.

"Patches!" Rebound and Cupcake yell.

"What's happened to you?!" they all exclaim in tandem.

"And now, it's your turn," McEvil motions toward a curtain at the back of the room, which Slim and Jumbo quickly pull away, revealing the Nastifier. "You'll help me take over the pound, the country, and then...THE WORLD!" He punctuates his sentence with an evil laugh, which is cut off sharply by a sneeze. "O-oh no, there are cats in here! I'm allergic to cats! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" seeing the Kennel Kittens and Prince over his shoulder, he motions toward them. "Get them out of here at once!"

"Uh oh." says Ace; the cats try to run away, but Slim and Jumbo quickly capture them. Thinking fast, Lucky quickly ties the head of a nearby whisk broom to his tail, then paints a cat face on a nearby clay pot and sticks it on his head.

Slim, who's carrying Ace and Fluffy under each of his arms, walks up to McEvil. "We got 'em all, boss."

"Achoo! Wonderful, now get them out of here!"

"Sure thing, boss."

At that moment, a disguised Lucky walks up to the villain and gives several(Very-fake sounding) meows. "Oh, you dopes, you've missed one!" McEvil snarls.

"Sorry, boss." Jumbo picks up Lucky and totes him away; Slim and Jumbo then toss the cats and Lucky out the back door, where they land just outside the forest. As Lucky hits the ground, the clay pot on his head smashes. "Oogh..." he groans, rubbing his sore head.

"Lucky, is that you?" Kugel inquires.

"I knew he'd come save us!" Tiny exclaims enthusiastically.

"Well, there's no time for pleasantries now, guys, we'll have to find Saspooch."

Back in the lair, McEvil has just put all of the Pound Puppies through the Nastifier; they stand at his feet, snarling and growling viciously. "Yes, yes..." McEvil sneers sinisterly. "All goes according to plan. Now, all that's left to be done is to sneak around back of the museum so we don't set off any alarms and get the other piece of the Rosetta Bone. Now, get the mutts into the truck."

"With pleasure, boss." says Jumbo, as he and Slim lead the dogs outside. Lucky, the cats, and Saspooch watch from the woods nearby. "We'll have to find a way to change our friends back and put the Rosetta Bone back together so the world will have Puppy Power again."

"Let's follow them." Fluffy motions.

"Leave it to me, you guys," Saspooch lies down gently, and the dogs and cats hop up on his back again. "Those guys make me mad; I'll do anything to save my friends."

"Spoken like a true Pound Puppy," Lucky replies. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"All right!" they cheer, as Saspooch takes off after the truck.

They arrive just in time to see McEvil gluing the two pieces of Rosetta Bone back together; back at the pound, Miss Petunia's puplings, looking all around them, say, "Mama? Mama?"

"Hey...I can understand the puplings!" Luke states.

"Puppy Power must be back somehow." Maddie states.

The two teenagers then observe the puplings crawling through the front gate. "Hey, where are they going?" says Luke.

"I don't know," replies a concerned Maddie. "Let's follow them and see." upon which they then hurry after the pups.

Luke and Maddie follow the puplings to the museum just in time to see McEvil getting ready to leave with the bone. No sooner does he reach the door, however, than he's greeted by an angrily snarling Saspooch. "Leapin' dogs, that's a big lizard...well, you know what I mean." Jumbo says.

"He's after the bone," McEvil says; he hands the Rosetta Bone off to Slim. "Take it."

"No, YOU take it!" Slim hands it down to Jumbo.

"No, YOU take it!" Jumbo hands it down to...no one, upon which Maddie nabs the bone. "Thanks, guys!" She then rushes over to Luke, who's seated on a small model of the Trojan horse, upon which they both wheel away. "Thanks, Saspooch," Luke calls over his shoulder. "We really owe you!"

"No problem." The giant dog then observes the transformed Pound Puppies chasing after them. "Look out behind you!"

The two teenagers zoom away with the angry dogs in hot pursuit. "Oh! They've got the bone! After them!" McEvil exclaims, upon which he, Slim, and Jumbo hurry off after them, too.

"Not if I can help it!" Saspooch then rushes off after them, too.

They soon arrive at the dinosaur exhibit; Saspooch, Lucky, and the cats manage to successfully run the baddies off, but unfortunately, McEvil escapes with the bone and the group gets trapped under two sizeable dinosaur skeletons. "Lucky, what do we do now?" says a concerned Saspooch

Before Lucky is able to answer, the transformed Pound Puppies walk up to them, snarling fiercely. Just then, the puplings arrive on the scene and are immediately confronted by a viciously snapping and growling Miss Petunia. "Mama?" they say worriedly. Saspooch gasps audibly at this.

"Mama, Mama!" the pups repeat fearfully, as Miss Petunia continues to snarl at them.

"Guys, it's me, Lucky! Don't you recognize me?" the grey dog addresses his angrily snapping friends; unfortunately, they don't respond.

Miss Petunia growls even more fiercely at her puppies. "But, Mama...we wuv you!" Little Cinnamon says.

Suddenly, almost like magic, the Golden Retriever reverts to her old self. She scoops up and cuddles her little puppy children. "Mommy's here, Sweeties."

A wistful look crosses Lucky's face. "That's it! Saying, 'I love you' reverses the Nastifier's effects!"

As a viciously snapping Camelia approaches Prince, he leans over and says, "Camelia, I love you." At once she changes back. "Huh? Where am I?"

"It's good to have you back again, Camelia," the orange cat states. "Now, just do what I do, go to everyone and say, 'I love you.'"

"No problem, Prince, copyin's what I do best." The little spotted pup promptly runs around to all of the transformed dogs, saying, "I love you, I love you," upon which they all revert back to their old selves; the large fierce pitbulls even turn back into pups.

Rebound and Cupcake embrace Patches in a big hug. "Oh, Patches, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, guys. I'm so glad you're all safe."

Giblet hugs Niblet and plants a great big kiss on his furry grey cheek. "Oh Niblet, I missed you so much!"

Niblet smiles and blushes. "I missed you too, Giblet. I'm so glad we're back together again."

Lucky smiles contentedly at this happy scene and turns to Camellia. "Great job, Camellia"

The little spotted pup smile back. "Thanks, Lucky!"


	12. Puppy Power's Here to Stay

Lucky turns to Saspooch. "We'll have to hurry and catch McEvil so we can save Puppy Power."

"Sure thing, new friend." Saspooch lies down for Lucky to climb up on his back and the two of them hurry down the street after McEvil's escaping truck; running up alongside, Lucky reaches in and grabs the steering wheel from McEvil as Saspooch pulls the vehicle from behind. "Hey! Let go, you little mutt!"

The truck skids out of control as it circles back through the front doors of the museum; Saspooch lets the truck go just as they reach the dinosaur exhibit, causing the bone to fall out of McEvil's pocket and the truck to crash headlong into an enormous dinosaur skeleton. The worse-for-wear villains crawl weakly from the truck, observing the huge pile of bones in front of them. "Oh no, where has my Rosetta Bone gone?" McEvil despairs. Suddenly, the Nastifier, which had been sitting in the back of the now-wrecked truck, clanks and whirs as two robot arms reach out of the machine and grab the baddies. "No! No!" McEvil cries. "I don't want to be changed!" The machine then promptly stuffs them all inside and begins to crackle and spark.

The dogs and cats look on in amazement. "Wow," begins Squirt. "You don't suppose the Nastifier-"

"-Works in reverse?" Niblet finishes.

They don't have much time to contemplate this fact, however, because they're met with the bigger task of finding the Rosetta Bone. "Gosh, where could the bone have gone?" Patches wonders.

"I bet Strudel could find it," Cookie contemplates. "She's got a very good nose."

"Would you like to help me, Saspooch?" the dachshund offers.

The giant dog smiles. "I'd love to. After all, that's what friends are for." He and Strudel then crawl through the pie of bones, carefully sniffing each inch of the heap, until Saspooch finds and ferrets out the bone; Strudel gives her friend a gentle hug.

The group returns to the pound; the following morning, Miss Petunia and her puplings are awakened from sleep to see McEvil standing over them. "Good Morning, Dear." he greets her in a friendly voice. "How are you and your darling puppies doing on this fine morning?"

The Golden Retriever is surprised, albeit pleasantly so, by this. "Oh, very fine, thank you."

At the other end of the pound, Slim and Jumbo are gently brushing Saspooch's fur and buckling an enormous collar around his neck. "Aww, it feels so swell to be good!" Jumbo says blissfully. "I'm so glad the Nastifier reversed us."

Lucky smiles ever so slightly as he and Cookie watch this amazing scene. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." he observes.

"And the Adoption Bazaar is up and running again." Cookie adds.

Lucky then picks up a microphone and, with the othe rPound Puppies and Kennel Kittens accompanying him, begins to sing(To the tune of "Rock and Roll is Here to Stay"):

Squirt: "_Rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Ace: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, rock_,"

Squirt: "_Rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Ace: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, rock_,"

Squirt: "_Rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, Puppy Power's here to stay, it will never die,_  
_It was meant to be that way, and that is no lie,_  
_I don't care what people say,_  
_Puppy Power's here to stay_."

All: "_We don't care what people say,_  
_Puppy Power's here to stay_."

Lucky: "_Puppy Power will always be,_  
_We dig it to the end_,"

Cookie: "_It'll go down in history,_  
_Just you wait, my friend_,"

Lucky: "_Puppy Power will always be_,"

Cookie: "_It'll go down in history_."

Cupcake: "_Puppy Power will always be_,"

Patches: "_It'll go down in history_."

Lucky: "_Everybody rock_,"

Tiny: "_Everybody rock_,"

Rebound: "_Everybody rock_,"

Strudel: "_Everybody rock_,"

Lucky: "_Come on_,"

All: "_Everybody rock_."

Saspooch: "_If you don't know Puppy Power,_

_Think what you'e been missing,_"

Lucky: "_And if you like to strut and stroll,_

_Come on down and listen,_"

Saspooch: "_Come on y'all, let's have a ball,_"

Both: "_Everybody rock and roll!_"

Ace: "_Puppy Power will always be,_  
_We dig it to the end_,"

Fluffy: "_It'll go down in history,_  
_Just you wait, my friend_,"

Ace: "_Puppy Power will ALWAYS be_,"

Fluffy: "_It'll go down in history_."

Squeak: "_Puppy Power will always be_,"

Kugel: "_It'll go down in history_."

Squirt: "_Rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Ace: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, rock_,"

Squirt: "_Rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Ace: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby, rock_,"

Squirt: "_Rock_,"

Niblet: "_Rock_,"

Lucky: "_Oh baby_,"

All: "_Puppy Power's here to stay_!"

Luke and Maddie, the newly reformed McEvil, Slim, and Jumbo, and all of the dogs and cats in the pound dance around merrily as the Puppies and Kittens sing.


	13. Ready to go Home

After everyone has finished dancing, a concerned look crosses Strudel's face. "Oh, I almost forgot, the time machine's motor still needs fixed!"

"Well, I believe I can help you," Prince notes. "I have a motor in my shop that should hopefully be just the thing." He leaves for a minute or two, then returns with a new motor, which he then hands to Strudel.

"Oh, this will be perfect! Thank you, Prince."

"You're quite welcome."

The dachshund then sets about repairing the time machine; once she's finished, she calls the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens over. "All right, guys, we're ready to go!"

The Puppies and Kittens hop into the machine and wave goodbye to their new friends. "'Bye! See you soon! We'll come visit sometime!" upon which a bright light flashes and the machine disappears.

Almost within a heartbeat, the machine returns the group, who have returned to wearing their regular clothes, to the present day. Lucky breathes a sigh. "Home sweet puppy pound"

Just then, Dot walks up to them. "Hi, guys. Where have you been?"

"Well, you see," Lucky replies. "Strudel's time machine took us back to 1959, where we met some other dogs and cats at this pound run by two teenagers, we sang and danced for a little bit, then we went into the woods and met this giant legendary dog who helped us foil a villain's evil plan."

Dot giggles. "Oh, you guys and your jokes!"

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound/Twiggy-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Cinnamon-Jessica DiCicco

Barlow/Slim-Jeff Bennett

Prince/Bobo/Jumbo-Wally Wigert

Chauncey-Tom Kenny

Camellia/Velvet Belly "Velvie"-E.G. Daily

Miss Petunia/Lulu-Kath Soucie

Luke-Joshua Seth

Maddie-Rachel Dratch

Martin McEvil-Michael Bell

Saspooch-Maurice LaMarche

Dot-Grey DeLisle


End file.
